Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple
Standing on a beautiful bluff just west of highly traveled Bangerter Highway, the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple sits at the foot of the Oquirrh (pronounced O'-ker) Mountains, facing east toward a panoramic view of the Wasatch Mountains and the valley's other three temples: the Salt Lake Temple, Jordan River Utah Temple, and Draper Utah Temple. Lined with walkways, the picturesque temple grounds are open to the public for strolls around this magnificent House of the Lord. An adjacent meetinghouse welcomes visitors for worship services on Sundays. The Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple was the thirteenth temple built in Utah and the fourth built in the Salt Lake Valley, following the Salt Lake Temple (1893), the Jordan River Utah Temple (1981), and the Draper Utah Temple (2009). The Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple and the Jordan River Utah Temple (1981) were the first pair of temples to be built in the same city. During the groundbreaking ceremony for the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple, President Gordon B. Hinckley announced plans to construct the Quetzaltenango Guatemala Temple. Until the groundbreaking ceremony, the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple had been unofficially named the South Jordan Utah Temple. However, to avoid confusion with the Jordan River Utah Temple, the official name was chosen to reflect the Oquirrh Mountain range. The spire of the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple was installed atop the temple on July 11, 2008, immediately followed by installation of a gold-leafed statue of the angel Moroni. Lightning struck the angel Moroni statue atop the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple on Saturday afternoon, June 13, 2009, during the public open house. The powerful bolt of lightning blackened Moroni's trumpet, arm, and face. A replacement statue was installed on August 11, 2009, 10 days before the dedicatory services began. The ordinance room murals in the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple were painted by artists who were called as "art missionaries" for the Church. President Thomas S. Monson dedicated the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple on his 82nd birthday. The crowd gathered for the cornerstone ceremony spontaneously sang him a birthday song. For the first time in Utah's history, church was cancelled statewide on August 23, 2009, to allow members to attend the dedication of the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple without conflict. Temple History In his opening remarks of General Conference, held October 1, 2005, President Gordon B. Hinckley announced plans for the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple, the fourth in the Salt Lake Valley. He also noted that a site had been acquired for a fifth Salt-Lake-area temple in the southwest part of the valley, which has been set aside for a future announcement.1 On Tuesday, November 28, 2006, the South Jordan Planning Commission wholeheartly approved plans for the temple, which drew rave reviews from city staff and zero public comment.2 Plans called for a 60,000-square-foot building with 63-foot high walls and a single spire reaching 193 feet heavenward, topped by the traditional gold-leafed angel Moroni statue.3 On December 16, 2006, President Hinckley presided at the groundbreaking ceremony where he announced the official name of the temple as the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple. It has been previously called the South Jordan Utah Temple. The beautiful Oquirrh Mountains form the western boundary of the Salt Lake Valley.4 Temple District West Salt Lake County # Bluffdale Utah Stake # Bluffdale Utah Independence Stake # Bluffdale Utah South Stake # Fort Herriman Utah Stake # Herriman Utah Stake # Herriman Utah Butterfield Canyon Stake # Herriman Utah Mountain View Stake # Herriman Utah Pioneer Stake # Herriman Utah Rose Canyon Stake # Herriman Utah South Stake # Herriman Utah Towne Center Stake # Kearns Utah West Stake # Magna Utah Stake # Magna Utah East Stake # Magna Utah South Stake # Riverton Utah Harvest Park Stake # Riverton Utah Western Springs Stake # South Jordan Utah Country Crossing Stake # South Jordan Utah Eastlake Stake # South Jordan Utah Founders Park Stake # South Jordan Utah Garden Park Stake # South Jordan Utah Glenmoor Stake # South Jordan Utah Highland Stake # South Jordan Utah Midas Creek Stake # South Jordan Utah North Shore Stake # South Jordan Utah Rushton View Stake # West Jordan Utah Cobble Creek Stake # West Jordan Utah Copper Hills Stake # West Jordan Utah Jordan Oaks Stake # West Jordan Utah Oquirrh Stake # West Jordan Utah Oquirrh Point Stake # West Jordan Utah Park Stake # West Jordan Utah Prairie Stake # West Jordan Utah Sunset Ridge Stake # West Jordan Utah Sycamores Stake # West Jordan Utah Welby Stake # West Jordan Utah Westbrook Stake Presidents See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Oquirrh Mountain Temple The Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple is the 130th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Standing on a beautiful bluff just west of highly traveled Bangerter Highway, the Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple sits at the foot of the Oquirrh (pronounced O'-ker) Mountains, facing east toward a panoramic view of the Wasatch Mountains and the valley's other three temples: the Salt Lake Temple, Jordan River Utah Temple, and Draper Utah Temple. Lined with walkways, the picturesque temple grounds are open to the public for strolls around this magnificent House of the Lord. Category:2005 Category:2009 Category:South Jordan Category:Oquirrh Category:Oquirrh Mountain Category:Utah Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:Salt Lake